unitedordividedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Holmes
Lloyd is a member of the Fallon . His mutation is metal manipulation. Background and Bio Lloyd Holmes grew up in a household full of racers. His father and brother were both racers, while his mother worked as a mechanic to help keep their cars in tact. They owned a racing track in Washington called Holmes Tracks, where many now nation wide famous racers ran their first track it. Many visitors come to their hometown just to visit the family owned track in hope they will be the next big thing. Even Lloyd had hoped and still does hope to become a racer someday, and possibly continue to run the family business. As a kid Lloyd was always a speedy one, by running his bike down the street at full speed. Despite the number of times this got him into crutches he still did it every time until he was allowed behind the race car. Once he was allowed behind the wheel he showed to be a true talent on the track, until he found a new form of racing. Street racing became his hobby when he turned sixteen, despite the fact it was illegal. By this time Lloyd did know of his mutation and used it to help him win in street racing by making the other competitors cars fall apart in the middle of the race having been made of metal. Many times his older brother Chris warned him to stop and that he would stop covering up for him, but Lloyd never stopped even when his brother stopped backing him up. This continued until Lloyd got into an accident with his brother. His brother came to stop him in one race because the cops were coming and he didn’t want his little brother getting caught. On the way mad race to escape they crashed leaving his brother traumatized by the event, and Lloyd feeling guilt for what he did. His brother stopped racing, and Lloyd to this day is still trying to remind him of his glory days and get him back on the track because he knew he has to make it right. Eventually Chris moved to Eden, and Lloyd followed behind now living with his brother and racing in the forest away from the city, in hope to create a race track there but still needs his brother’s back to do this and so far has no luck. The war isn’t a concern of Lloyd even if sometimes he debates if he should just go join the Edria since he doesn’t believe in the Noire at all. But for now he finds himself with the Fallon where he rather not get involved with the war at all. Relationships Chris Holmes - Lloyd's brother. The two are pretty close and they currently live together. Bellatrix Tyler - Lloyd was in a relationship with Bellatrix until she died in a car accident where Lloyd crashed the car after she asked him to show off his driving skills.